


Maripi

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Maripi [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: MaripiBy: Cutiepasta2This fan fic is fan made story of Nickelodeon's El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis, and their creators, Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.





	1. Maripi Ch.1

Chapter 1: Human in a Surreal World  
It's another busy day in Santa Maripilar, as the citizens moved on to their daily routine; public city workers vacuuming local area sewage, hot dog venders selling hot dogs, hectic desk workers yearning for their lost youth, and as usual, they are not like other people and despite their scary clothing,they are nice and fun-loving.Meanwhile, two rugged senior high school hoodlums playing hooky were hiding in the dark alley shadows from the ''freaks''.  
Hoodlum no. 1: Good, they're gone, now remember. The freaks coming by here, we mawl'em and mug'em. Comprende?  
Hoodlum no. 2: Right, boss…. Uh… boss? What we do after that?  
Hoodlum no. 1 (slaps his forehead in frustration): Idiota! We run away like heck, that's what!  
Hoodlum no.2: Oh yeah, I always forget that part, thanks, boss!  
Hoodlum no. 1: Callete! Now be quiet, I hear somebody's coming.  
The first hoodlum heard the innocent whistling from the passerby, so they hid back into the shadows until the timing is right. The shadow of the passerby seems like a little girl, whistling on her way to Leone Middle School. But then the girl was muffled and pulled into the dark alley shadows. "Alright, niña, drop the goods or nobody gets hurt", cackled hoodlum no. 1 swaying his dagger in front of the girl's face.  
Girl (torso view): What do you want from me? I don't have anything worth of value?  
Hoodlum no.1: Oh yes you do; your lunch money, handheld games, collectables…  
Hoodlum no. 2: … Snacks, homework, and pocket lint! I love pocket lint…  
Hoodlum no. 1: I told you to shut up! So, what's it gonna be, mija?  
Girl: I'm telling ya'  
A girl accidentally summons strange creatures  
Girl: Uh-oh  
Pummeling sounds of a fight can be heard from inside, and in an instant from outside the alley, the arrogant hoodlum was tossed out like a ragged doll, then into an open crate delivery truck filled with flour bags, parked by a local bakery of course. Being powdered in flour like a ghostly pastry, he fell unconscious and got what he deserved.  
Hoodlum no.2 (runs out of the alley all bruised): Boss, I'm coming!  
As soon as the lackey came to assist his superior, the crate door was suddenly closed down in front of them. A bakery clerk banged the door to give the signal to the driver, and the truck drove off on its way. The girl dust off the filth from her clothes due to the fight she had and looked toward the school that she looked forward to stay, with open arms of learning and new friends to make.  
Girl: Sweet, I'm gonna' enjoy this city.  
Flashback begins with Maripi and her family are going to Santa Maripilar Cemetery to visit her father's grave.  
Maripi's mom: Maripi Julio Your papi was a great man and I’m sure he would’ve loved you very much.  
Maripi: Okay mami  
Maripi walks and saws a woman's grave.  
Maripi: ''Here Lies Edith, She was made fun of by mean girls'' She heard a thunder crash  
Maripi: Uh-oh?  
A woman's ghost rises from her grave,but it turns out be a creepy yet sweet woman with a suffragette hat,long black hair,pale skin and wears a white dress  
Edith: Good Morning  
Maripi: Aaaah  
Edith: Sorry i didn't mean to scare you i'm Edith what's yours  
Maripi: [gulps] Maripi  
Edith: Maripi what a beautiful name for a girl.  
Flashback ends  
Maripi: And that's why i learned that Santa Maripilar is filled with eccentric,fun-loving and cheerful people,not scary creatures.  
The students cheered vividly after Maripi's introduction, most of them clapped and whistled, while some of the mean girls didn't like very much about her.  
Preview:  
On the next Maripi, While doing laundry,Maripi,Frida and Manny decide to spy on The Pale Man to see what he does all day.Next time on Maripi, Chapter 2: Eye See You

I finally regained my artistic inspiration, all thanks to the Show El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. After finding out the show, I grew to love the characters and their crazy episodes, reminds me of my younger days. Who knew that Jorge and Sandra, co-creators of the show, had such great ideas, especially Manny and Frida based on from their actual childhood. So I said to myself, why not I have an El Tigre character based on my childhood and hang out with those two, and see how it turns out. And so I did, and with a little magic realism influence, I created my young El Tigre avatar being an curious toddler. I wonder what sort of crazy adventures she'll get into next?


	2. Maripi Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maripi decide to spy on the Pale man.

Chapter 2: Eye See You  
The next morning, Maripi was dropped to school by her mom in her wine red SUV. With a loving kiss and hug, she waved her daughter goodbye as she drove off to work.But then the cheerful smile turned to a tired bagged expression due to lack of sleep from reading her late father's marvelous realism book.  
Maripi (yawns): Man, what a night. Remind me not to do that again.  
She took a slow and steady pace toward the school's front door entrance, but noticed some of the kids coming in were gossiping. As she went inside, she was surprised to see all the other kids were whispering to each other like a babbling brook. All she could hear were some phrases such as: "have you heard about the…", "I hear the new book is…", "Did that girl really did that?", "Word, and I also heard…" The constant rumors were endless.Blinded by her self-praise, she didn't realize Frida was right in front of her and gave her usual optimistic greeting, along with Manny.  
Frida: HEY MARIPI!  
Maripi: (surprised): Aaaah  
She jumped frantically to the ceiling, clinging like a freaked out scaredy cat.  
Maripi: Frida i warned you not to scare me  
Frida: Sorry, I couldn't resist.   
Maripi: Not really, i meet the ''freaks'' who were bullied by other people  
Frida: Word, who can blame ya'? I just heard that the pale man who was similar to Tenome.  
Manny: Hey, Maripi, have you heard about a urban legend?  
Maripi: (jumps down): No, I just got here  
Flashback  
Maripi: [seeing the pale man peeping] Uh-oh? Manny Frida  
Manny: Maripi what is it  
Frida: It's the middle of the night and Everyone's asleep  
Maripi: [gasp] Pale Man You're peeping  
Manny and Frida: [face-palmed] [sighs] Toddlers?  
Flashback ends  
Manny: Maripi don't you get it the pale man will get you and chop your......  
Then school bell rang, all the kids disappointed of ending their chit-chat so soon and rushed back to their proper home classrooms.  
Maripi: Well, that's the bell, let's be on our way, I'm sure we'll talk more about it during lunch.  
Manny: Whatever, let's go Frida.  
Frida: 'kay, Manny.  
Periods later, it was lunch time, Manny and Frida were listening to Maripi telling her early years.  
Maripi: Of all the memorable times I had.  
Manny: Really, how come?  
Maripi: Just to make me and my brother carsick, we upchucked out the back seat windows, leaving a slimy trail of our lost lunch.  
Frida: Whoa, Maripi, that was totally gross. You dad must've enjoyed it.  
Marpi: You better believe it he did.  
Maripi: Aww you two lovebirds are hilarious.  
Manny & Frida (unison): Say what?  
Maripi: Oh nothing.  
The three friends laughed about until Maripi saw a eye.  
Maripi: And he said that he'll never peep again?! Pale Man!  
Later, Manny, Frida and Maripi laughing after peeping.However,Grandpapi gets mad because his eye was hanging out of his head and wouldn't go back in.  
Grandpapi: Maripi it wouldn't go back in Do Something!  
Maripi: Ay Yi Captain [laughing]


	3. Maripi Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maripi tried to get Julio to stop crying.

[Julio is crying]

Maripi: Hi Julio!

[But Julio is still crying.]

[Maripi covers her ears]

Maripi: This is gonna be tougher than i thought.

Clock transition

[Maripi is making a baby mobile]

[Suddenly Julio stopped crying]

[Rock a bye Baby music playing]

[Julio is cooing.]

[Maripi sighed in relief]


End file.
